Loot
There are four types of loot that can be found in Darkspore. Only enemy Darkspore & Obelisks will drop gear. Loot Types DNA pickups DNA is the currency of Darkspore, and will commonly drop from any enemy or destructable object. It is used to equip items on Heroes and to buy weapons, items, and upgrades from the shop. Health & Power Capsules Health & Power capsules are less common than DNA, but will also drop from both Darkspore and destroyed objects. They will heal all Heroes in your and your allies squads by a 10%, although that percentage can be modified via Catalysts and item modifiers. Catalysts Catalysts are temporary powerups that are dropped by Darkspore and objects, and can be equipped during missions. They will last until the end of a chain of missions. Obelisk's have a relatively highchance to drop at least one Catalyst. Catalysts can increase a wide range of stats, and each player can equip three to nine Catalysts depending on how many slots they have purchased through the upgrade system. Catalysts vary in color, and each color corresponds to a specific type: Red Catalysts are Offense Type Purple Catalysts are General Type Blue Catalysts are Defense Type Green Catalysts are Utility Type. Catalysts are placed by the player into a 3x3 grid in a tic-tac-toe style mini-game. Matching three Catalysts in a row of one color will increase the effectiveness of all three Catalysts. Players will also find rare Prismatic Type Catalysts. These are multicolored with white centers, and will match with any other two Catalysts of the same color to complete a row. Prismatic Catalysts are able to have any Catalyst stats. Gear Gear can be equipped on Heroes and comes in six different types. Common (White), Uncommon (Green), Rarified (Blue), Purified (Purple) and 3 addtional types acquired via the Cashout at the end of a chain, Uncommon (Yellow), Rarified (Orange) and Purified (Red). The color of gear will vary depending on the specific piece. Some pieces of gear has a specific set color, which can vary between several pieces of gear even of the same type. Other pieces of gear will change color to match the colors you have set for your Hero. Here is a list of the different "colors" or gear types: White - 'Loot with a white aura is very basic and usually has only one or two modifiers. White loot is "'Common" rarity, and is the easiest to obtain. White gear will be 5 levels lower than the level it is found in. Green -''' Loot with a green aura is common, yet their stats and item lvl are higher than white loot. Green loot is "'''Uncommon" rarity, and is slightly harder to obtain than white loot. Green gear will be the same level as the level it is found in. Yellow - 'Yellow aura gear is obtained through cashing out after a campaign. Yellow is the lowest type you can recieve via the Cashout system, resulting in it having the highest chance to be rolled compared to Orange and Red. They will have slightly moderate stats and extra stats that will effect gameplay, such as +pet health. Yellow gear is obtained in a cashout whenever the roll fails to earn you orange or red gear. Yellow gear is the cashout variant of "'Uncommon" rarity. Blue - 'Blue aura is also called '''Rarified '''and has higher-than-normal stats, as well as additional stats, such as immunity to a certain debuff. They aren't as common as white or green, but not rare. Blue loot is, unsurprisingly, "'Rare" rarity. Blue gear will be 5 levels higher than the level it is found in. Orange - 'Orange aura loot is also called '''Cashout Rarified '''loot. It is received if the player rolls higher than the chance for a Yellow, but lower than the chance for a Red during Cashout. They will have a large number of stats and can also have stats of other part categories, such as a utility part that increases movement speed. Orange gear is the cashout variant of "'Rare" rarity. Purple - 'Purple aura loot is somewhat rare. It is called '''Purified '''loot. It has a high item lvl, and will increase stats greatly as well as add certain buffs and bonuses. Purple loot is "'Epic" rarity, and is significantly rarer than all other types below it. Purple gear will be 10 levels higher than the level it is found in. Red - 'Red loot is the rarest loot of all, and it called '''Cashout Purified '''loot. The player has a very low chance to roll high enough to recieve one during a cashout (between 0-10%) and if they are fortunate enough, they will receive a red aura loot. Cashout Purified will have more modifiers than any other rarity and these modifiers will usually be very high compared to other similar level gear. If the CP is a weapon, it will usually have modifiers to increase the minimum and max damge the weapon will deal when equiped to a hero. Red gear is the cashout variant of "'Epic" rarity. Weapon Varaints Each hero has a weapon of their own. Each weapon, however, comes in 5 different variants. Their variants will determine the kind of stats that they will possess. Default - Default weapons are the weapons heroes start out with. They only have 1 stat. Loot - Looted Weapons are weapons that are picked up as loot during missions. They add 2-3 stats. Cashout - Cashout weapons are semi-rare, and add many stats, and have a unique appearance. Most heroes are depicted with their cashout weapons equiped in the concept art. These next 2 variants were just recently added in Patch 5.3. Apoc - Apoc weapons are weapons found the same way as loot weapons, but only in Apocalypse mode. They are black and gray in color, meaning that they will be whatever color the hero is. They usually will look like modified versions of the cashout weapons. Cashout Apoc' - Same as Apoc loot, but found during cashout. They add the highest number of stats and have a very stylish look to them. They are also black and white, and some also have glowing spots and marks on them. This is a tablet of all Hero Weapons in Darkspore Note: Tork's Fungal Blasters, equipped on his hands, cannot be switched for any other weapon. It's his backpack that modifies stats. Category:Darkspore Category:Content Database